Quest For Camelot
Plot Kayley's father, Sir Lionel, is one of the knights of the Round Table. Kayley wants to be a knight like her father and save Camelot. One of the knights, Baron Ruber, who wants to become king of Camelot instead of King Arthur, but Arthur and the knights refuse. Enraged, Ruber tries to attack Arthur, but Lionel intervenes and is killed. Ruber flees Camelot after being rebounded by Excalibur. At Lionel's funeral, Arthur said she and her mother would be welcomed in Camelot. After ten years, Ruber's griffin attacks Camelot and steals Excalibur. Merlin's falcon Ayden attacks the griffin and the sword falls into the Forbidden Forest. Meanwhile, Ruber invades Kayley's home, holds everyone hostage and uses a potion he obtained from some witches to create steel warriors from his human henchmen and a rooster who becomes Bladebeak. He plans to use Juliana, Kayley's mother to gain entrance into Camelot. Kayley escapes the henchmen and enters the Forbidden Forest. Determined to find Excalibur, she winds up falling down a trap and meets Garrett, a blind hermit, and Ayden. Kayley convinces him to help her find Excalibur and learns that Garrett was once a young stable boy in Camelot. The stable caught fire and Garrett was rescuing the horses when one of them blinded him by accident. But Lionel still believed in Garrett and taught him to adapt. They enter Dragon Country and meet the funny two-headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall who do not like each other, cannot breathe fire or fly (which is why they are bullied by other dragons), and both want to be individual dragons. Devon and Cornwall decide to join to the group; Garrett reluctantly agrees after Kayley manages to convince him. Later, they discover that Excalibur is no longer where the griffin dropped it. Kayley is distressed and babbles on, causing Garrett to miss Ayden's signal and is injured by one of Ruber's men. Kayley drags Garrett away as the thorn bushed creatures hold Ruber and his men captive. Kayley escorts Garrett into a small cave and apologizes profusely as he lays there, but he tells her it is all right, and they realize that they have fallen in love as Garrett is healed by magical forest plants. Later, the group goes into a dark cave where it lives an ogre who holds Excalibur; currently using it as a toothpick. Kayley succeeds in getting Excalibur and they escape before Ruber and his men get to it. Exiting the forest, Garrett stays behind, feeling unwanted in Camelot. After he leaves, Ruber captures Kayley and takes Excalibur. Devon and Cornwall, who witnessed this, rush to Garrett convincing him to go save Kayley. By working together for the first time, Devon and Cornwall are able to fly and breathe fire. Meanwhile, Kayley meets her mother; Bladebeak releases Kayley from her ropes and she runs to find Ruber. Garrett finds Kayley and they go inside the castle. Inside, Ruber tries to kill Arthur with Excalibur; now bonded to his arm. Kayley and Garrett intervene and trick Ruber into returning Excalibur to its stone. A blue wave strikes Camelot, reverting the mechanical men, including Bladebeak, back to normal, and disintegrates Ruber. Later, with Camelot restored to its former glory, Kayley and Garrett get married and become knights of the round table. Media Release * Quest For Camelot is released on Disney DVD and VHS October 20, 1998. Other Languages * Quest For Camelot/Other Languages Quotes * Quest For Camelot/Quotes Outtakes * Quest For Camelot/Outtakes Credits * Quest For Camelot/Credits Language Dubs * Quest For Camelot/Language Dubs Category:1998 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 1990s Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki